


HUSH

by BabyBang97



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Blood and Injury, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Ghosts, Gun Violence, Idiots in Love, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Park Seonghwa-centric, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Park Seonghwa, Talking To Dead People, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBang97/pseuds/BabyBang97
Summary: Park Seonghwa is a 22 year old detective working in Seoul's best work force. It's not a secret that Seonghwa isn't exactly normal however. He sees things that the normal human eye cannot. Ghosts, paranormal, demons, he can see them all. Of course with his smooth tongue and kind personality, most of the time he uses his ability to solve the case along with sending these ghosts to the other side. The head of the police force has absolutely no problem because as long as Seonghwa can get the case done, it's not a problem. However, the other police crews and detectives are repulsed by Seonghwa, or terrified of him and in result, they avoid him or push him around which makes him even more of a loner than he was before.However, a group of 7 detectives who were originally from Seoul but were working in America before Seonghwa joined the forces returned back to their original country and have now been placed in a team with Seonghwa. Will they accept him for who he is, or treat him like everyone else?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	HUSH

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Archive of our own so I'm getting used to how this platform works. If you criticise me I'll cry :'). But in all honesty I know my spelling is bad so please don't correct it. But if by chance anyone does read this, I hope you enjoy it and if you have any chapter ideas, lemme know in the comments and I'll try and get to them :D

So this is only the introduction of the book. I thought I'd start off the book with an introduction to the characters and what they do! So welcome to the show and enjoy the ride.

** Park Seonghwa  **

_-one of the best detectives in his area-_

_-he is a homicide detective-_

_-he's a loner and gets picked on-_

-can see ghosts and demons etc-

-seems like a jerk but is actually very sweet \- 

-cute™-

**Kim Hongjoong**

- _oldest of the American team-_

- _homicide detective-_

_-very popular-_

_-amazing leader and very intelligent-_

_-don't let his size fool you, he's very strong-_

_-whipped for Mingi-_

**_Jeong_ ** **_Yunho_ **

_-cutest of the American team-_

_-Homicide detective-_

_-he's babied by the team-_

_-he may be cute but he's amazing at his job-_

_-doesnt fight, not because he's bad but because he's too good-_

_-whipped for Jongho but too shy to act on it-_

_ **Kang Yeosang**   
_

_-the brain of the American team-_

_-Tech Guy-_

_-keeps an eye on the team at all times-_

_-can hack into anything-_

_-visual of the team-_

_-hates that he's the only non simp-_

_ _

_ **Choi San** _

_-best in the field in the American team-_

_-Police Officer-_

- _works alongside Jongho-_

_-the heartthrob-_

_-very very popular-_

_-Would commit a felony for Wooyoung-_

**_Song Mingi_ **

_-leader if forensics in the american team-_

_-forensic scientist/doctor-_

_-somehow isn't grossed out by corpses-_

_-people are weirded out by him but are too scared to make fun of him-_

_-cute but terrifying-_

_-oblivious to Hongjoong's affection-_

_**Jung Wooyoung** _

_-other forensics member of the American team-_

_-Forensics scientist-_

_-also not weirded out by corpses-_

_-analyses blood stains and evidence on scene-_

_-funniest member-_

_-probably has committed a felony for San_

_ **Choi Jongho** _

_-brawn of the American team-_

_-police officer-_

_-the strongest of the team-_

_-could knock you out with a flick-_

_-the other teams fear him-_

_-whipped for Yunho, not shy about it-_

_~they see what you're doing, they know what you've done, I'm the vessel that helps them get justice~_


End file.
